starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Username Needed/Hybrid version of Wide Smile.
Short introduction is I've made my own psted together version of the script in an attempt to make the show actually run smoothly (I adore it so, but it's alway been amessy show) and was wondering what people's aopions of this version of Wide Smile is. I think it msuicaly scans together without awkward jumps. (Just as an aside, I've made Greaseball female, 'cause why not?) Enter CB + Greaseball CB Hey Greaseball, excuse me a minute. Just a word... Greaseball Alright, what is it? CB I want you to know That I'm going to ensure your position as champ is completely secure Greaseball I know that I'm winning this race. Stop grinning, cut to the chase. CB The steam train's fast We haven't seen it yet But the puffy little engine could turn out to be a threat. Greaseball I'm listening, keep talking CB If he can't start, then he can't win Let's wipe him out when the race begins Greaseball Ooh, that's nasty. I like it. CB I thought you would. Greaseball No more Mister Goody-good? It's time that they know it, but don't ever forget Exactly who's side you are on. Exit Greaseball '' '' Enter Electra + Components '' '' Electra Hey, CB, you brought me all this way Okay, what you got to say? CB Electra, I admire you so I wanted you to be the first to know Don't you worry about the competition You're gonna finish in first position 'Cause I'm gonna wipe out Greaseball Electra What, you? The Red caboose? CB Hey, shh! Turn down the juice! Components Always at the back it seems that you've Got an awful lot to prove CB Just 'cause I smile all the time Don't mean I'm not into crime! Every hero that you trust In the end they all go bust! Robin Hood kept all the money Piglet poisoned Pooh Bear's honey ET had no flying permit Donald Duck has eaten Kermit Bambi set the woods alight And the Red Caboose is not Snow White! Wide smile, high style, that's me Out front, in back, C.B. See the news on you TV Rail disaster Ever wonder why was he Getting faster Every time the Red Caboose Takes a train Seems to lose its braking shoes Can't explain Components Stop that train CB Wide smile, high style, that's me Wrong side of the track C.B. Hiding at the back of the freight train Unsuspected When they robbed the great train I collected Let the Feds beat their heads It ain't no use There each time at the scene of the crime The red caboose Components Stop that train CB Wide smile, high style, that's me Out front, in back, C.B. Wrong side of the track C.B. The state police they don't suspect I got old ninety seven wrecked Interpol don't know that I Crossed the bridge on the river Kwai Components Somebody go call a cop Another train just failed to stop Brake that train! CB Wide smile, high style, that's me Out front, in back, C.B. Can't trust anyone these days Remember I can face both ways I'm on my side This Red C. will not divide Wide smile, high style, that's me Out front, in back, C.B. Wrong side of the track C.B. C.B. Hanging loose C.B. The red caboose Electra I can't say that I'm not amazed Just remember, Mr. Face-Both-Ways Remember who's side you are on! Exit Electra + Components '' '' CB I'm on mine You don't know, but you're gonna see My great train victory Watch out guys, I'm on your tail Inside dude on the inside rail Wide Smile, High Style, That's me! Out front, in back, CB Wrong side, wrong track, CB Sleep tight, sleepy head The Red Caboose is under your bed! Category:Blog posts